A Hint Of Insanity
by KillerCookieCutter
Summary: The new girl at a learning home her parents shipped her off to, is exposed to a crowd of mentally ill people. She herself isn't mental but she could feel herself slowly seeping into the crowd. True, she has a few issues but the voices in her head told her to explore the side of insanity. Will she let the voices control her? Or will she try to fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mai first fanfiction ~ though me main character isn't in homestuck... ._. oh wellz!**

**Hope guys enjoy~!**

* * *

It wasn't long before I was shipped away some where. I had seen it coming, I just never had given the thought that they would send me to a 'learning home' on my birthday. What a surprise this is, mom and dad. I waved to the kind taxi driver who my parents had called to pick me up because they were too ashamed of me to see my face. He kindly waved back. I sat my bags next to my legs and stared up at the huge but old building. My eyes trailed down to the big double-doors. I stared at it also, as if it were a gateway to hell, or so it seemed. I began to walk forward, stopping in my tracks when I hear a suspicious 'meow'. Not from a cat, but from a human. Looking around, I saw nothing but trees, bushes and dead flowers. Wiping the sound of a cat to the side, I proceeded walking. A fat jolly man who wasn't there before was at the doors, greeting me.

"Hello!" He said with a big happy smile. "You must be Melody. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah... thanks..." I said, standing awkwardly in front of him.

Our size difference was what startled me. I was short, no doubt. Even though he's fat, he towers over me. It kinda scars me...

He starts walking and I follow closely behind him. I look at people walking by me. They look back. This wasn't just a learning home. It was a place where parents sent mental ill or fucked up kids. And I'm now a part of this place. A person in the crowd of insane assholes.

"Melody," The man said, catching my attention. "My name us Mr. Burtrum and welcome to my learning home." He smiled again.

I can't stand that smile already.

"You will have a roommate, I have already informed her not to touch your things that were sent here earlier. Let's go meet her, shall we?" He asks. I nod.

He heads toward an elevator. I again follow closely in his tracks. He kindly allows me in first. We both stand in the elevator, classic elevator music seeps through the speaker in the right hand corner of the tightly spaced area. He presses some buttons and we start moving what feels like upwards. The contraption comes to a slow stop and the metal doors slide open. As we exit, I look down the hall to my right. Doors. I look down the hall in front of me. More doors. There was no hallway to my left, only a fire extinguisher that hung on the wall in a glass case. Mr. Burtrum nudges my back and we begin walking forward. We turn the corner when we reached the end of the hall and he parks me in front of the first door on the left, room 203. He unlocks the door and opens it, allowing me inside. "Kanaya?" He calls out. "Yes, Mr. Burtrum, I'm here." A call comes back.

"Ah, perfect!" He shouts. "Kanaya, this is Melody Brooks. Melody, Kanaya Maryam."

"It's nice to meet you, darling." She comes from around a corner and shakes my hand.

I didn't say anything back. I'm too shy, what do I say to a girl who looks fabulous when I myself look a hot mess? My baggy pullover hoody and black skinny jeans with converses to match, doesn't look so nice standing next to her. She's wearing a beautiful black day dress with green heels and a green belt that wrapped around her curves. She's a sight to see. She smiles at me, as if she knew I'm thinking about her. But her smile welcomes me. I lightly smile back, though I know I look stupid. "You two have fun together, I have to go and prepare supper for everyone." Mr. Burtrum waves as he exits. We wave back and shut the door behind him. "So," Kanaya says with a light British accent hidden in there some where. "Do you have any reason why you are here?" We walk into what looks like a living room but has two beds on opposite sides of the room. Kanayas bed is covered in green and black and mine was just an empty mistress.

"I have insomnia for one and I short rage fits. But only rarely." I reply.

"Oh, not as bad as I expected. Your lucky, you know. Half the people in this place are insane."

"Insane? Well, I guess I am a lucky one..."

"Do you need any help unpacking, Melody?"

"I could use help but... you don't have to help me if you don't want to..."

"Oh I insist upon it."

She comes over and sits one of my bags in my blank mistress and opens it up. She gasps at what she is looking at. "What is it?" I ask. "Dear," She says in a nice but agitated tone. "Why is your wardrobe so dark..?" I think for a second or two and reply, "I like dark colours." She shakes her head at me and stands up. "Later on this evening, I will make you a new dress that will complement both your body and your style." I look at her, bewildered. A dress, for me? I've never worn a dress. Not ever! But I'll wear it. Only because it stands as a welcoming gift and I'd like to make good friends with her.

~Later on~

I stretch upward, bed make and clothes put away. My little things sit nicely on the dresser that was sent earlier. I sit on my bed, dragging my tablet into my lap. I pull up pesterchum. A few messages from friends back home saying they miss me and hope I do well. I reply to them with a thanks, I miss you too and a heart. A loud bell sounds and I quickly look to Kanaya so she can reassure me of what the loud sound is. "Its time for supper. Come with me, I'll make sure you won't get lost." She says holding out her hand. I grab the soft hand I had shaken earlier and we exit the room. The hallways weren't crowded but they had much more people in them then I remembered from earlier. We found a spot to comfortably walk down the hall. All of the nearby elevators were being used so, Kanaya takes us down a stairwell. It's more quiet and less crowded. As we travel down to the cafeteria, I held her hand tighter, as the fear of being the new girl scares me a little. She squeezes back. That made me feel just a little better. We enter and we went through a line, picking up food as we go. People were laughing and shoving eachother. I smiled at them and proceed down the line. A small boy catches my eye. He has a mowhawk and is really short. He looks shy and timid. People are cutting infront of him. He tried to do something about it but couldn't find the guts to speak up. I felt bad. "Hey, you over there. Come here." I say politely. He wobbles over to me. His legs don't seem sturdy at all. I take a step back and pull him in between Kanaya and me. "Here, no one can cut in front of you." I say. He's the same height as me when we stood next to eachother. The boy smiles and thanks me. "Oh, hello Tavros." Kanaya says, turning to check and see if I was alright. "Uhh... Hi Kanaya..." He says. "Tavros, this is the new girl, Melody Brooks." She introduces me. "Hi..." He smiles again but I only wave back. We continue down the line, Kanaya and Tavros wait for me and we head to a table of a few other people. Maybe about three or four of them. I silently sit between Kanaya and Tavros. I didn't look up but I could feel everyones eyes but Tavros and Kanayas beating against me. I'm afraid to touch my food for some reason. I felt like if I did, some thing bad would happen. The silence finnaly broke with a loud angry voice. "Who the fuck is this, Kanaya?" She beams at him, warning not to scare me. "Well, Karkat, this is Melody." She places her hand on my shoulder which makes me jump. I look up and wave at them. No one responds so I lower my hand in embarassment. "Th'o you brought her here, why?" Another says. "Because Sollux, she needs friends to sit with and talk to. Thats why shes here." She reaches her arm around me and gives me a hug. Like the mother i've always wanted would do. "What ever." He sneered. "If th'he need'th a friend, put her over there with ed." He points to a lone hipster boy sitting at a table by himself enjoying some water. "Sollux stop this instant! She doesnt need your insults!" Kanaya snaps but he trails on. "Mr. Burtrum told u'th a little bit about you. He doe'th that with everyone who come'th here. How your family niglected you.-" "Sollux." Kanaya warns. "How you tried to commite th'uicide." There is a long silence. Anger pulses through me though, I sit quietly. I'm waiting for those few next words. He leans in across the table. He whispers, "How you killed your own brother..." I snap. I fly up and punch him in his nose with such great force, he flies back. Blood drips from his nose, most of it is on the table. I slam my hands on the table and shout at him, "ITS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN OF WHAT I DID IN MY PAST YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Next thing I know, I'm being dragged away by nearby staff members though they look like they work in the CIA or something. They pull me into a dark office and strap me into a chair. A face comes from the darkness. "Melody." It says. "WHAT!?" I shout, squirming to escape from the belts that constrict me into this wooden chair. The person walks up to me and kneels down in front of me. "Bad birthday..?" He asks me. " That ass munch was asking for it!" I yell. Almost immediately after I say that I feel a needle sink into my skin. But before I could look, I fall fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

I wake up in a most familiar room. By the dark outlines of the objects around me, I'm in my room, on my bed. I sit up. My eyes still adjusting to the dark environment. "Didn't have such a good day, did you?" Asks Kanaya, silently standing in the doorway, almost invisible. She holds a tray of food. "Kanaya," I call, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What happened..?" She walks over and sits the tray of food on my nightstand. She sits next to me. "It has happened to everyone here at least once." Kanaya explains. "It is a type of medication used to put peopke to sleep. When they awake, they maintain a mellow mood for about an hour or so." The thought processed in my mind. I'm now going to be in know as 'The Crazy New Bitch' or 'Mental Fuck of the Month'. And just when i thought it was bad enough just being the new girl... But I thought back. Thought about what that lisping bastard had said to me earlier. He said everyone already knew about me. I look up at Kanaya, who is observing me process my thoughts. "Sollux said everyone already knows about me," I say. "how come you asked me about myself if you already knew?" She smiles gently at me. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "To welcome you." I can't tell if she is lying. something tells me she is but i don't believe it. She gets up and walks towards the door, turning to me before she opens it. "Make sure you eat. You have been asleep for quite a while." She exits, leading into the big and bright hallway. I wave, though she can't see me anymore. I settle down on my bed, grabbing my tablet and a litte bag of carrots from the tray of food Kanaya had brought to me. Holding the tablet above my face so I can see the screen, I pester my friend, Nicole, from back home.

toxicTechnology [TT] began pestering sweetlyInsane [SI]  
TT: Hey, Nicole. I miss you guys already. Some stuff happened and i made a knew enime ^^  
SI: who? guy or girl? and how did this even happen? youre the nicest person i know! the nicest person to ME that is...  
TT: His name is Sollux and he has this lisp i cant stand!  
TT: My roommate was introducing me to everyone and he just comes out of no where and talks crap about me! But i punched him in his face now I'm on medication ._.  
SI: that... makes sense...  
TT: Shit here is crazy, Nicole. I wish i was back home...  
SI: dint give up Melody!  
SI: shit may get weird but youll learn to love it!  
TT: Wont that be fun.  
SI: i gotta go, keep me updated?  
TT: Of course, see ya  
SI: bye :3  
toxicTechnology [TT] ceased pestering sweetlyInsane [SI]

I drop my tablet on my stomach, causing the room to darken a little. I lie in the darkness, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly a small but loud whisper passes by my ear. I sit up quicky, trying to debunk the sudden sound. Nothing but the outlines. Another whisper passes and I fall off my bed. The atmosphere changes and my body becomes heavy. I try to pick myself up but it's no use. I begin to crawl to the door. More whispers pass by, some even laughs. I use all my strength to pick myself up and open the door. I run out when the door is open, hitting the wall infront of me. I stagger back, dizzy and blurry-versioned. I stumbling down the hall, I bump into someone. I catch myself on the wall next to me so I wouldn't fall over. "Are you alright? You seem a bit pale." A deep voice spoke. "Y-Yeah, just a little-"  
"Wait, you're that girl who punched Captor in the face." He interrupts.  
"If you're refurring to Sollux then yes... that was me..." I reply.  
I regain my vision but still feel wobbly in the legs. I look up at the stranger. The boy is tall, not too tall but taller than me. He has broken shades on his face, long jet black hair and a towel draped over his shoulder. He's wearing a tanktop and baggy shorts, both a shade of gray. "You're on the medicine, no wonder your dizzy." He tells me. "I needed some fresh air so I was heading outside." I lied. "Well," He steps aside. "Be on your way then." I take my first step and fall. My legs failed on me. "It'd be best if I assisted you..." He helps me to my feet. I simply nod and we head towards the elevator. Once we're in the elevator, I lean on the cool wall. The classic elevator music plays, other than that, it's silent. "My name is Equius." He tells me. "Melody." I repy, even though I bet he already knew that. The doors open and I prop myself up against him and head outside. It's a cool summers night. I sit on a nearby bench and relax. He sits next to me. "You dont have to stay here with me." I said. "Nonsence." He says strictly. "You'll need assistance back up, do you not?" He questions. I only turn away, knowing that he knows I'll be able to walk when im finished out here. It doesn't hurt to accept kind acts.

I think back about the whispers. I wonder if it was just a side affect to the medicine or was it something else..? I think about asking Equius but he might think of me as if I actually was mental. Which I know im not. I cant be. The wind interrupts my thoughts by blowing my hair into my face. I fix it and look at Equius. He looks back. "Something the matter?" He asks. I shake my head and look forward. Hearing nothing but wind causes me to be put at ease. The silence is nice. Or is it bad for me? Maybe... As long as I dont hear the voices, i'll be fine. Because I'm not mental. I'm not.


	3. Chapter 3

**GRRRR! I'm so sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter! *tears*** **Well it's here now so, ENJOY~~~!**

* * *

Chapter Three~

We sit on the bench, in the night. The warm wind whips through my shoulders-length hair. Of course, it ends up in my face. I turn toward Equius, moving the loose strands of hair out of my face. He seems to be dozing off but I can't tell under his broken shades. I stand infront of him and shake him lightly. "Equius," I say as a loud whisper. "we can go back now." He stands up, as if he were never tired at all.

"Alright," He says. "I see you can walk correctly, again." I look down at my feet. My legs aren't shaking. They aren't wobbly either.

We make it up to my floor and head our separate ways. He heads down the right hall and I walk forward after a quick goodbye. When I reach my door, I come to a halt. I'm scared to enter.

What if the whispers are still in there? Maybe Kanaya's in there... Can she hear them too? Or is it just me? I toughen up and open the door.

It's dark but there's no whispering. I enter and shut the door behind me. I feel around for a light source. I can't turn the main light on because Kanaya may be sleeping on her bed. I feel around on my dresser for matches. Soon enough, I find my matches next to a small candle I was given as a farewell gift. I light the candle, almost burning myself in the process. I pick up the candle and check to see if Kanaya is here. Thankfully, she is. She's just flopped on her bed, didn't even bother to crawl into her blankets.

What I think is cute is her pajamas. Big loose and baggy black long sleeve shirt, green shorts and knee-high socks. Though she wears the most fabulous outfits during the day, she looks just a little childish...

I turn back and walk cautiously towards my dresser to get changed. I reach my dresser and open up one of the dresser drawers. I pull out my favorite pajamas. Loose black sweatpants and a simple grey tank-top. Not fabulous, but comfortable. I set the candle on my dresser after changing and flop onto my freshly made bed. I guess Kanaya's a neat freak. There's nothing wrong with that though. I don't mind her cleaning around the place a little.

I lie here in silence, hours passing by. I can't sleep. This isn't a surprise. Stupid insomnia... I get tired of the silence and put on my slippers. Letting out a sigh, I drag myself towards the door. The lights in the hall are somewhat blinding but my eyes quickly adjust. As I walk down the hall, I close my eyes. I even start to lightly sway side to side. I bet I look like a zombie but I don't care. It's relaxing.

As I'm swaying, someone faintly whispers, "Watch out." I snap my eyes open to see who whispered to me but I'm suddenly smacked in the face with a door. I stagger backwards and fall over, holding my nose.

Someone pops out from the otherside of the door. I know him. That guy who sat next to Sollux. If I remember correctly, his name's Karkat.

"Watch where you're fucking walking, asshole." He snaps.

"Well exuse the hell out of me for running into the door you swung open!" I snap back.

"Whatever..." He retreats. "You're Melody, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." I stood up. It'd be kinda awkward if I continued to talk to him while laying on the floor.

"You know, I guess I have to spare the tiniest sliver of respect for what you did to Sollux. I could never do that to someone I just met." He says.

Is he trying to compliment me..? I can't really tell but I'll take it as a compliment. "Uh... Thanks..?"

We begin talking about how we got to this place. Turns out, Karkat's here for the same reasons as me. My insomnia is worse than his but his anger is worse than mine. We decide to walk around a bit, though we might get in trouble. But I have a pretty strong feeling Karkat will just flip them off and not give two fucks about it.

After venturing around, we walk down to the cafeteria and sit at one of the tables in this big empty room. We talk some more, having to exuse his rude remarks. There's nothing he can do about it.

Noticing the sinrise from one of the windows, we head back up after at least two hours of talking about pointless topics. Once we get back up to our floor, he surprisingly apologizes for hitting me in the face with his door. I head down to my room and open the door to see Kanaya already up and about still in her pajamas.

"Well, you're up early." I greet her, shutting the door behind me.

"It's only 6 am." She exclaims.

"Oh, really? Crap, I didn't even notice..."

"Here, I'm finished." She places something in my hands.

"What is this?" I ask, unfolding the fabric.

"It is that dress I promised you. Happy late birthday." She smiled.

"Thanks! I'll go try it on."

I rush into the bathroom before she could say anything else and I slipped on the dress. I'm surprised she got my measurements correct without even asking me for them.

The dress is beautiful, just my style. It's a slightly poofy dress. Tighter on my waist, loose past my hips. A few frills here and there with a big blue bow on my lower back. It's a party dress, no doubt but I wonder when I can use it. I show Kanaya. She's in love with her artwork. Not wanting to ruin my new dress, I hang it in the closet next to all of Kanaya's other dresses.

Kanaya changes out of her pajamas and into yet another beautiful outfit. I change too, letting Kanaya play around with my hair afterwards. The breakfast bell sounds after a while and we trail down the hall and to the cafeteria. I get in line and grab food at random, I'm not so hungry right now...

Once I'm out of the line, I look at where Kanaya's seated. She's seated right where she was yesterday during dinner. I want to sit with her but Captain Asshole's over there. I casually stroll past the table, ignoring his existence. I could feel him glaring at me but I don't care.

I sat myself next to the hipster boy who, again, sat alone. He lowers his blueberry muffin and looks at me. I push my tray away and slouch in my chair.

"Hey," He says. I look at him. "Melody, right? What you did was pretty cool. Not as cool as me, ofcourse but close enough. So he's that type... Annoying and brags alot. But, I listen to him anyway. He sounds a bit interesting.

He continues on and on. I tune in and out occasionally. Luckly, that's something I do well. I listen enough to know his name's Eridan. While he talks on, I remember the schedule Kanaya had explained to me while she was brushing my hair. Today's a sunday so we don't go to class. Basically, weekends are free days. That means I start class tomorrow, what joy...

The bell sounds, representing the end of breakfast. It interrupts Eridans talking and my thinking.

"It's been nice but I have better things to attend to." He says and walks off. I stand and turn to leave when I fall forward. Oddly enough, as Sollix passes by. Before my face is once again smashed against something, an anusually strong grip hold my upper arm so I don't fall face first. I'm pulled back up to my feet and Equius loosens his grip on my arm.

"Thanks again, Equius..." I say, slightly embarrassed that this is his second time saving me. "I'm more than happy to help." He replys. A girl on his other side sticks her head out and smiles at me. "Meowlody!" She hugs me tightly. I hug back. I may not know her, but I do love hugs. "Heey..." I reply, not knowing what else to do.

"My name's Nepeta! I saw you entering the building and I wanted to tackle pounce you but then I thought that'd be a terrible first impurression so I meowed in confusion but then you heard me so I just didn't know what to do so I scurried away." She explains in a jumple of words. Well, now I know where that meow came from...

I guess I know why she's here. She somehow believes she's part cat. It's cute but not healthy... What if she ate a mouse or something..? Maybe that's why Equius seems to be watching over her. If she acts like a cat, I wonder if...

I begin to scratch behind the kitty ear on her hat and she purrs just like a cat would. This is simply adorable! I stop and she giggles. I can't help but laugh along with her.

I guess I'm making it along here just fine. Not the best place in the world but I do have new friends, new enemies and even a mom I've always wanted... I can't wait until I meet others. But I have the feeling, a strange feeling, that I'm going to run into someone a little odd. Someone who's personality can change like that. Someone nobody can clearly understand...

* * *

**Can you guess who Melody meets next? ;D lolz~**


End file.
